The Hunt
by danswritergirl
Summary: This accompanies my Questions story.  These are the letters Dan left for Bobby in the treasure hunt he set up before his death.  Find out what objects and messages he left for the boy who saw him as a hero.
1. First Letter  Bread of Life

_**Note: These characters are not mine. They belong to Random House.**_

_**This is a supplemental to my story called Questions. Some of this tale may not make much sense if you haven't read the other story first.**_

_**These are the letters Dan Mangan left for Bobby Belden to find after his death. Sorry if that spoiled Questions for you – yes, Dan died in my story. – But that was just the beginning….**_

Dear Bobby,

Good work! You found the first treasure. I'll bet you didn't even need the compass. You know, you always say I saved your life that day when you fell in this hole, but really, you were the one who saved me.

Bobby, I'm sure you're feeling very confused and hurt right now. Believe me, I've been there, too. When my mom died, I felt the same way. It felt like everything I had ever thought was real had been a lie. I had a lot of questions and no one seemed to have the answers. When Luke came along, he said he could protect me. I was so angry and scared; I didn't think I had any other option. I joined the gang, even though I knew it was wrong. Don't be like me. No matter how upset you are, you have to do what's right. Don't give in and don't give up.

That day, when Trixie came and found me, I was on my way back to the city with Luke. It was the worst thing I could have done, but a part of me didn't care. My uncle didn't trust me, and I thought because I had been sent to live with Mr. Maypenny, that Regan didn't want me. I just couldn't understand that he was too young to take me on alone and I hadn't given him a chance to get to know me. Turns out, we really had a lot in common. I'm glad I chose to go with Trixie and help you. If I hadn't, I'm sure I would have ended up back in jail, or something worse. My life may not have been long, but it was a whole lot better because of you. You must believe that.

I'm sure there are a lot of things you won't understand about all of this. At least, not until you're older. I hope you'll keep these letters and let time unravel some of their mysteries. First, I'm going to ask you to read a particular section from _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_. You may not get it now, but Lord willing, you'll figure it out someday. Humor me, okay? Mart has a copy of the book in his room. Check out page 50 of chapter 8. I'm sure you won't get the irony of the bread of life, but you must understand that even though Huck didn't know a lot about faith, he knew enough about it to recognize its power in the hearts of those who believe. Keep that in mind, Bobby. There's definitely power in prayer.

The bread-shaped box in this package was my mom's recipe keeper. It was one of the special things of hers I made sure to salvage after she died. Of course, the shape kind of inspired the reading selection – you get it, right? Anyway, I trust you to take good care of the box and read the notes I put inside. Forgive me, but I gave the original recipe cards to Hallie (because of course, Trixie certainly wouldn't have a use for them – hee hee). I figured you could use these daily thought cards more. There are a year's worth in there. Read one every day and know I'm always with you. Some of them are from the ones my mom left for me. She knew the first year would be the hardest.

Well, that's enough for this letter. I've got a lot more to tell you, so get busy finding the next one. To get the coordinates of the next treasure, you're going to need the numbers I carved into the bottom of a very special piece of wood. Here's your hint: it's where my favorite desserts cool.

You're a great kid, Bobby. Don't let your quest for facts take over what you already know is right. Use your heart like Brian, your brain like Mart, and follow your gut like Trixie. You'll be fine!

Later,

Dan


	2. Trust and faith

Dear Bobby,

Looks like you found me again! I hope Moms had something sweet cooling on that windowsill when you looked underneath it for the coordinates to this treasure. She's a great person, and I'm glad you have her. My mom was pretty special, too. You would have liked her. I want you to be happy for me now that I'm back with my mom and dad. Sometimes, family is all that matters.

Did you have a hard time reaching down in that old tree and pulling out this box? I figured it would take some trusting on your part. That's what I wanted to talk to you about in this message. Trust and faith. You seem to trust facts a lot, and I can't say that I'm much different, but you really should take a lesson from Trixie and learn to trust your instincts a little, too.

Bobby, that day in the cave, when I gave you the compass, I was trying to make you understand about faith. Having faith doesn't mean believing in magic or false promises. Faith is the hope of things unseen. It's about taking what you know and applying it trustingly to what you don't know.

Right now, while I'm sitting here in the hospital, I know God has given me some insight about what's going to happen to me, and I'm taking it as an opportunity to get ready. I trust Him enough to not be too scared about the parts I'm uncertain of. Don't get me wrong, I'm a little scared. But, really, after watching my mom go through this, I'm not nearly as scared for me as I am for everyone else. Especially Mr. Maypenny and Uncle Bill. You, at least, have your family. When I'm gone, those two will be alone.

Will you do something for me? Will you spend some time with them? Especially Mr. Maypenny? I know he seems kind of frightening to you, but if you could trust him and listen to what he has to say, I know you'd have a great time with him. He knows a lot about the animals and plants in the preserve. You could help him with his work. It would be a good chance for you to collect all those different types of beetles you were interested in. Give it a shot, okay?

I have to confess that I had a hard time trusting people when I first came to Sleepyside, but Mr. Maypenny helped me get over that. He got me some help with the school counselors. I don't want to go into too much detail and scare you, but I got knocked around a bit by foster parents and the guys in the gang. I think Mr. Maypenny and your dad were the first men I felt comfortable being around when I moved out here. I knew they weren't going to hurt me. I trusted them. And, even though we didn't always see eye to eye, I trusted Jim, too. We had a lot in common. Stuff we didn't think Brian and Mart could understand.

I'm telling you this because I really want you to trust Jim. You probably haven't thought much about it, but you need to know that Trixie will probably be the first of your siblings to get married and move out. Sure you two fight, yet I know you depend on her a lot, too. Don't get jealous or be mad at Jim when he sort of takes her away from you. He'd never do anything to hurt either of you. He's a good guy, and he makes her happy. She won't forget about you or stop loving you when she leaves. Just trust them. Have faith it's the right thing, when it happens.

And, the same goes for Hallie. I can't say that it doesn't make me feel a little jealous to think that she will one day fall in love again and marry someone else, but I do want you to know that I'm okay with that. It took me a while, but I've accepted it. Whenever it happens, Bobby, don't give her a hard time or make her feel like she's cheating on me. Don't mistrust her choice, either. I love her enough to let her go, and I know she won't dishonor me by picking someone who would treat her badly. You've got to trust her, too.

So, do you like the tin soldiers I put in the box? They were my dad's when he was little, and he gave them to me. I know you're getting a little too old for toys like that, but they're special, and I knew I could trust you to take good care of them. Share them with your own son, someday. Whenever you look at them, remember the massive amount of faith and trust it takes for a man to leave his family behind and face death for the safety and freedom of his country. Bravery isn't possible without faith.

I'm starting to get really queasy now, so I'm going to have to wrap this one up. Here's your homework. I want you to go to Jim and ask him about his grandfather's military medals. You'll like the stories he tells about them. If you're nice, I'm sure he'll show them to you. Let him into your family, and you won't regret it. I know I'm grateful that he let me into his.

I also want you to read Mr. Maypenny's favorite poem, "The Eagle." It's by Tennyson. Maybe, you could go out to the cabin and read it to him. I just happen to know where a copy of the poem is hidden in Spartan's stall. Check out the numbers written on the bottom of the page, and you might have the coordinates to the next treasure trove. Here's a clue to help you find the next box: it's where eagles soar.

Have faith, and I'll see you again someday.

Later,

Dan


	3. Friendship and time

Dear Bobby,

I see you've learned to soar like eagles. You're getting pretty good at this treasure hunting thing. Did you read to Mr. Maypenny? I hope so. He likes a good animal poem now and then, but it's kind of getting hard for him to see well enough to read them for himself. I'm trusting you to help him out with that. I also hope you've discovered a few things about having faith. I want you check out a special verse about hope, being patient, and soaring like an eagle. Look at Isaiah 40:31. The family Bible at the Lynch estate has a great picture of an eagle in it, right where that verse is printed. Since you're already in the twins' treehouse when you find this, you should ask Terry and Larry to let you go in and see what I'm talking about. (Sorry, no treasure hunt clues in there. Just good stuff you should read).

Speaking of your pals, the twins, I want to tell you a few things about friendships and time. There are always going to be changes that come with time, and a lot of them can be scary, but nothing seems impossible when you have good friends by your side. Today, I felt blessed when Jim and Mart shaved their heads to look like me. I know it's vain to care about something so silly as hair, but when you can't control your own body, well, it's scary. They helped me out a lot by doing what they did. I didn't know I could ever have friends like that. Like you. I have to confess that I did a lot of bad things when I was in the gang. I don't deserve to have you look up to me the way you do. I don't deserve what the Bobwhites do for me. But, I appreciate it. More than you know. I want to tell you thanks for being my friend.

Uncle Bill has become a special friend to me, too. It's kind of like the way Mart and Trixie consider themselves to be "almost twins." It's not about the age thing, because clearly, Regan's a lot older than I am, but I think you know what I'm talking about. Trix and Mart have a special connection. Uncle Bill and I have that, too. You probably think he's hard to get close to, and well, you're right. He is, sometimes. But he's been hurt. At least I still remember my mom and dad. Regan can't. My mom was all he ever knew. I guess we both found some healing in this short time we've had together. It's been worth it, coming here to be with him. I hope you can be a friend to Uncle Bill. He's really going to need someone to keep him busy when I'm gone. He may look tough on the outside, but don't let that fool ya. He gets lonely when he's still. I think I have another special friend lined up for him, but I don't want to spill my plan, yet. In case it doesn't work, you know. We'll see.

Anyway, back to the deal with time. As you can see in this package, I am leaving you my wristwatch. I hope you don't mind that I left my pocket watch to Mart. (It's something between us- you can ask him about it, if you want – I don't mind) You have to remember to wind this one, though. And, that's just like friendships, really. If you don't maintain them daily, like forgetting to wind a watch, you're going to lose track of time. Eventually, what makes it tick will just stop altogether. So, work on keeping up your friendships every day. Don't let special moments with special people go by because of neglect. I regret a few bridges I burned with some special friends in New York, and I'm glad I didn't repeat those mistakes here in Sleepyside. I'm grateful for the Bobwhites. They're the best. I feel like I got to spend a lot of quality time with each one of them.

Okay, so here's some bad news, Bobby. I'm going to have to start speeding up the intensity of what I want to tell you in these notes, okay? I can tell I'm running out of time, and I've still got a lot I want to share with you. I need you to trust me and not freak out about some of the things I'm going to say. Got it? Don't be scared. There's a reason for everything, and everything works for good in the end. You'll see.

So, if you're psyched up for something really frightening, then I want you to read a few stanzas from William Taylor Coleridge's poem "Rime of the Ancient Mariner." The line numbers I want you to focus on are written on the back of this letter. The numbers should also fit into the coordinate formulas I taught you to use with your compass. They'll guide you to the next treasure. Here's a clue: unlike Coleridge's poem, you could drink it, but the water's no longer everywhere.

I'm proud of you for seeing this through, Bobby. Again, I feel blessed.

Later,

Dan


	4. The deep, dark, dispair of regret

Dear Bobby,

Welcome to treasure number four! Hope the poetry lesson I gave you in the last message didn't scare you too much. If I know you, and I think I do, you probably read a lot more than just the few lines I told you to look at. Well, it may seem like a hopeless tale, but the "Rime of the Ancient Mariner" actually has a few good morals to it. You'll learn more about those when you have to read it in high school. For now, I want you to think about the despair and regret that the narrator felt. We all feel that way at least once in our lives, you know. And when we do, we tend to see ourselves as being cursed.

Sometimes, in life, we feel like we are deep down in a dark place, like the dried up old well you found this message near. You need to remember that just like this well, every low point in life eventually has a bottom. And once you reach it, there's no other way to go but up. Bobby, I'm starting to feel like I'm falling down in a well right now. I'm having a hard time just getting through the day. But, honestly, I'm not worried. I can still see the sunlight at the top, and I'm reaching for it. I know everything is going to turn out right, in the end. I want you to believe that, too.

I'm not trying to talk about despair to make you sad. I want you to use that hope and faith I already talked about to help you find the top of your own personal wells. Use them to climb to the light. And, I'm not trying to scare you, either. I just want you to know the truth about what's out there. Dark times will come into your life. Don't run from them or pretend they don't exist. Don't give up and think it's never going to get any better. Just brace yourself for the impact at the bottom, and get ready to rise above.

As for the topic of regret, I certainly know a thing or two about that. I've learned to avoid creating too much of it since I came to Sleepyside, but there are many things I did when I lived in New York that I wish I could take back. One that really haunts me is something I know will make you change your opinion of me. I think I should tell you about it.

Bobby, I'm not the perfect hero you think I am. Once, I hurt a kid pretty badly in a street fight, and I'm not talking about a few bruises, either. He came at me with a knife, and I cut him before he could cut me. I'll never forget that disgusting feeling of the knife blade hitting his rib as I stabbed him. It was a miracle none of his internal organs were punctured. I secretly checked on him several times when he was at the hospital, and I know he turned out okay, but I never got over the thought that I could have killed someone. And in anger, too. I had wanted to hurt him. I let the darkness of the moment overtake me, and someone almost paid the ultimate price for it. The things we do when we are angry or scared can be the best or worst decision of our lives. Be careful. Always consider what you might regret before you act in anger or fear.

And don't be afraid of death, either. Death's just another part of life. It's not something you should go to grudgingly if you've been mature and lived a life with few regrets. I don't regret having to die; just knowing that some people I love will be hurt by it.

There's a great poem about death I want you to read. You can find it in the _American Romantic Poetry_ book on the bottom most left shelf of the Manor House library. It's called "Thanatopsis" by William Cullen Bryant. Ask Honey about it. She did an entire report about it once for her English class, and I know she can explain it in a way that will make sense to you. She has a special gift like that. I hope you won't be afraid to go to her whenever you have a question about something you've read.

Bobby, there's also another important story I want you to look at. It's in the Bible. The chapter and verse reference is on the back of this message (and yep, it's going to help you find the next coordinates). You know, even though Jesus didn't have regrets (because he never sinned), he did suffer despair. At one of the lowest moments in His life (praying in the Garden at Gethsemane), He even asked His father, God, if He would consider a change of plans; He was nervous about what He knew was going to happen to Him on the cross. If the most perfect person who ever lived had to deal with moments of despair, then we shouldn't give up when we hit bottom, either. We just have to do what He did and trust that God's way is best.

Well, I'm sorry if you're disappointed that I didn't leave you anything in this box, but I did that on purpose. I would never want to leave you with all the regrets and hurts that I have had to carry around with me. Passing those life lessons on would not be fair to you. I had to learn them the hard way, but maybe you can skip the rough road and learn from my mistakes. Remember to check yourself when you're about to act on emotion, and never let the sun go down on an argument that hurts someone you love. (Saying "I love you" or "I'm sorry" are things you won't ever regret)

So, now it's time for you to get started on the next hunt. Use the verse numbers like a showed you, and don't let deep, dark places slow you down. Here's a clue to help you out: you reap what you sow.

By the way, I don't remember telling you often enough how special you are to me, and that is something I definitely regret.

I love ya, kid,

Dan


	5. Growing up is hard to do

Dear Bobby,

As you can see, I have brought you to Mart's personal garden. Now, I know it's not the Garden of Eden, but you shouldn't have despair as Jesus did in the Garden of Gethsemane, either. Unlike your brother, I'm not going to make you pull weeds. (hee hee)

Anyway, there are a lot of reasons why I want you to be here in the garden for this message. One thing you should notice are the sunflowers (unless you find this cashe during winter when there aren't any sunflowers blooming, and in that case, just imagine them). Sunflowers are really special because while they are still little buds, they can slowly turn their heads. If you watch a sunflower bud, it always faces east in the morning and then follows the sun across the sky all day. After sunset, it will turn its head back around to the east again and wait for the sun's return in the sky. That's where the flowers' name comes from; not just because they look like little suns. (Isn't it interesting that we often turn out to resemble whatever we spend most of our time looking at? – Something to think about.)

Bobby, there are a lot of things that can capture our attention, but keeping our eyes on God is always going to get us through the day. Maybe, for those who try to be more like Jesus, we should be Sonflowers. I would hope that those who know me will remember me kind of like that. I hope they know that at the end of my life, I tried to keep myself facing the light.

Another thing I want you to notice in the garden are the stakes Mart put in the ground for the beans to climb. It's really fascinating to me how these little plants won't waste any time using whatever they can to hoist themselves up closer to the light. They climb those stakes without ever thinking twice. Sometimes, I think there are things that have been put in our lives, like those stakes, in order for us to climb up to a higher place. They could be people who lift us up with love or opportunities we take advantage of.

Look for your own stakes, Bobby. They're there. God's a really great gardener, and He's got ways to get you closer to Him, so keep an eye out for them, and don't be afraid to climb.

There's something else about plants, trees, and flowers that you should understand. It relates to people, too. You see, all of these things are reaching for something that they'll never really touch: the sun. But, that's what makes them grow up. As you grow up, you're going to be faced with some pretty impossible challenges. Never worry too much about trying to obtain the unobtainable, as long as you are in God's will. Whether you actually touch the top or not, the climb will still make you grow in the right direction. Don't give up.

Of course, growing up is never easy. I have to tell you that firsthand. In the next few years, your world is about to get very different. Luckily, you have two older brothers who have gone through the changes, so at least you won't go through it alone like I did. With their examples, and your father's, I have no doubt that you'll grow up to be a great man. Don't be afraid to lean on them and let them support you as you grow (again, kind of like the beans).

Do you know who I think of when I think about being grown? I think of Brian. Yeah, he can seem a bit too grown up, sometimes, but that's what makes him special. He's not too stuffy to have fun, yet he's responsible and can make adult decisions. And really, that's what makes the difference between someone who is mature and someone who's not. A grownup doesn't base his decisions on his feelings the way a child does. Grownups make decisions based on what is real and what is right.

Last weekend, when Brian was home from college, he came over to Manor House to pick up Honey for a date. Now, I know there was a movie out that he really wanted to see, but when he got here and realized that I was going to be left alone with only a few members of the house staff on the grounds, he suddenly said that he didn't feel like going out. He talked Honey into staying at Manor House and watching a movie here. I felt guilty and I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't budge on the subject. It was a good thing, too. I got really sick while they were watching their movie – I mean REALLY SICK. I don't think Mrs. Trask or the part time maid would have known what to do. I certainly didn't understand what was happening, but Brian did. He took care of me and kept everyone else calm. He's going to make a really great doctor someday.

The point is, I know Brian didn't feel like missing his movie or giving up his personal time with Honey, but he put his emotions aside to do something good. That's what makes a man. I'm glad you have him as a role model, and I hope you don't take him for granted.

Well, as I'm sure you've noticed, I have put some seeds in this box. And yes, I do want you to plant them. But not right away. Some of them are for planting and some are for sharing (you'll know the right person when it's time). I have also put a very detailed math puzzle on the back of this message. The final answer will give you the coordinates to the next treasure. (You may have to get Mart to help you on this one – and that's okay – you can depend on him, too).

Just remember that growing in the wrong direction doesn't mean you have to give up. Just like plants that force their way through rocks and cement to get to the light, or like the sunflower that simply turns its head, all you have to do when you are going the wrong way is change direction.

Oh, and read the poem "The Road Not Taken" by Robert Frost. Honey can help you find it in the same book where you found "Thanatopsis." It might give you a clue for finding the next treasure.

You're a great kid, and I wish I could be there to see what kind of man you'll become. However you turn out, I know I'd be proud of you.

Later,

Dan


	6. Romans Road

Dear Bobby,

Did you finish the math puzzle and get the clue about the road? Obviously, you did, or you wouldn't be reading this message. Well, now that you are here beside Old Telegraph Road, I want to talk a bit about traveling, taking the right path, and following the narrow way. It's really important, so please read this several times and think about what I'm trying to tell you, okay?

First, you are probably wondering why the handwriting in this message isn't mine. Celia is helping me write this down, because I'm just too sick right now. I can't sit up too high or hold a pen straight. I'm worried that I won't have time to share with you everything I want to say, so I'm pushing myself to finish. Don't be surprised if there are a lot more messages in someone else's handwriting. It's still me.

Honestly, I don't know if you are reading and understanding the poetry I'm suggesting. If you are, then you know from Frost's poem that the most popular road is often the easiest to travel. But, it isn't always the best one. Many people argue about whether or not Frost's unworn path was actually the right one to take. He never really says. He just says that taking it made all the difference. I, for one, think the less popular path is often the right one. I mean, it is if the path is the straight and narrow one. People are just too scared or too lazy sometimes to take that harder road. Or, maybe, they are too busy following everyone else that they didn't really choose a road at all. They just went where everyone else was going. That's not good.

The point is, Bobby, that choosing the right path is something you must do with a lot of thought and prayer. You shouldn't just follow others' paths blindly or base your choice off of what is easy. You can't just pick the hard one that simply, either. Consider what's right before you choose. Base your choices on what you know to be true and you will always make the right decision.

One famous road you should know about was the ancient road from Jerusalem to Damascus (Read Acts 9 in the Bible). It was a very special place because it was where Paul saw Jesus and became a Christian. You see, Paul, who was once called Saul, was actually someone who killed people for following Jesus. He thought they were enemies of God. But as he traveled down that road, on his way to arrest Christians, he had a personal encounter with Christ and changed his mind. In the blinding presence of the truth, Paul found the right path. He never strayed from it again. I hope your own life mission will someday be as striking and clear to you. May it change your life for good, and may you never look back.

But, if you find yourself on the wide and winding road, don't panic. Bobby, I've been there. It was a slippery slope that was easy to go down, but I knew in my heart it wasn't the right path. Like the plants I talked about, or like falling in a darkened well, all you have to do is look up and change direction. Unless you wait until death, it's not too late. There may not be any "do overs" for life, but there are plenty of opportunities for u-turns. Turn yourself around and find the straightaway.

Okay, so I left you something in this box that may look really strange to you. It's a witness cube. If you pull the sides and open each compartment in number order, you will be taken through something called "The Romans Road to Salvation." I know a lot of it might not make sense at first, but I encourage you to read it again and again. It's important. Make sure you reference the Bible verses in this order, too: Romans 3:23; Romans 6:23; Romans 5:8; Romans 10:13; Romans 10:9-10. Read the comments on each panel of the cube very carefully. They make it all pretty clear.

Now that you are good with the compass, I want you to use these reference numbers to help you create the projection numbers for the next coordinates, just like I showed you. Of course, it's much more complicated this time, with all of these different digits floating about. Think about the main ideas of what you are reading in each passage, and you will know which ones to put where in the equations I gave you. (And again, don't be afraid to ask for help…Mart might need the distraction, too, right now).

And, speaking of math, which you know is not my best subject, I got that wild puzzle I gave you from a really cool geometry teacher I had at Sleepyside High: Mr. Dole. I remembered it because Mr. Dole told us that if you plug all of that stuff in a computer, you get a visual of waves. He showed us a few others, which were tied to some sort of chaos theory, like just using random numbers and stuff. But, the weird thing was that even with random numbers, sooner or later, the fractal geometry still produced a patterned picture. Usually, the pictures were of natural things, like clouds or waves, or circles. Sort of like the math is God's little blueprints for nature, or something. I don't know, it just kind of stuck with me.

And speaking of blueprints, did you know that Mr. Maypenny once had some drawn up for a greenhouse he wanted to put out behind the cabin? Ask him to show them to you sometime. They're really neat looking. (The building looks kind of long, like what I think Noah's ark must have been like).

But, really that has nothing to do with roads. I'm off topic and I'm just not able to focus much more on this message, because I think I'm getting a headache. Maybe it's all that talk about fractal geometry (see, I always said math was hazardous to your health). I have to stop. I'm sorry. I hope you still get out of this what I wanted for you. This is one of the most important messages, yet.

So, read the verses, do the waypointing and projecting with the compass, and you will find me again, soon. Here's a hint: there wasn't room for Jesus in one of these.

I'm glad our paths crossed, Bobby.

Later,

Dan


	7. Room for love

Dear Bobby,

I guess you didn't have any trouble figuring out which brick this message was under, huh? I tried not to make it too obvious, but since the whole Glen Road Inn is made of brick, I had to do something to distinguish it from the others. How was that for X marks the spot?

Well, with Christmas coming soon, I thought the hint "no room in the inn" made a lot of sense. And I hope you liked the stained glass window that was just up above the treasure location. As much as I hate some of my memories of this place, I have always thought that window was pretty spectacular. Of course, I was sure glad to see it shining in the sunlight the day Hallie and I were rescued from Luke and the gang. You had a little something to do with that, Bobby. Even though they had you scared, you did the right thing and told what you knew. (In case I haven't told you lately, thanks!)

Since this is most likely going to be my last Christmas, I wanted to tell you about how important it is to make room in your life for things you might not think you have time for. I certainly could use a little more time now to go back and make room for those things. Things like getting up early to watch the sunrise. Or, taking extra time to listen to an older person tell what the world was like "back then." There are so many little special treats life has to offer, but most people miss them because they're too busy. **Slow down, Bobby. Don't be in such a hurry to live your life that you forget to enjoy being alive.**

I'm glad I'm going to make it to Christmas. Honestly, with that first round of chemo, I didn't think I would. But, since it has started up again, I'm not having as bad a time with it. Maybe I'm just getting used to it. I'm sure it seems like a stupid thing to do; to go through all of this knowing that I really don't stand a chance. But, seriously, isn't it easier for you to let me go knowing that I didn't let a single opportunity to live pass me by? I know it will be for Hallie and Uncle Bill. I mean, I sort of promised them I'd never give up. I hope putting myself through all of this keeps everyone from wondering if there was something else that could have been done to save me. In that case, I don't want there to be any room for doubt.

Anyway, here are some other things I think you should definitely make time for. First, you should find a way to let your parents know how much you appreciate all they do for you. Please don't ever take them for granted. They are simply incredible people, and they've meant a lot to me.

Second, have you ever let Miss. Trask teach you how to do something? Anything at all? If not, then you should. Not a lot of people know this, but Miss Trask was once a teacher. A really good one, too. If you want to learn how to bake a cake, roller skate, or even clean a fish, go see Miss. T. She can help you out.

Another thing you don't want to miss out on is a story from your cousin Knut. I thought Hallie was kidding me at first when she told me he was a good writer. Wow! You should really read his stuff. It's very entertaining. I have no doubt he's going to make it big someday.

And, of course, watch the sunset from the bluffs at the back of the game preserve. That's really special. Someday, maybe when you're ready to make room in your life for the right girl, you'll take her there to see it, too. Just don't ever be afraid to let love into your life, Bobby. No matter if it's for a day or a lifetime. **There's always room for love!**

So, what do you think about the gift in this box? I know you like bugs, and I figured this was something you'd really enjoy. The stone is a type of amber. Notice how even something as solid looking as the amber can still have enough room to hold something as oddly invasive as the little bug. Keep it close and let it remind you that smallest bits of life can push through even the hardest of walls.

Well, no crazy readings or puzzles this time. Just some good, old fashioned treasure hunting. The coordinates for the next cache are on the back of this message. Here's a hint: It where Mary's lamb made the children laugh and play.

Your family has always made room for me in their hearts and home, Bobby, and I am eternally grateful for that. I hope you will keep the fires of hospitality burning long after I'm gone. (And even if it's not Christmas when you find this, I hope your next one is very, very merry).

Later,

Dan


	8. It's what you do with what you know

Dear Bobby,

Well, I guess you found the old schoolhouse. And yes, I'm going to give you a message about learning. But, I also want to tell you some things about work, too. (Don't panic, I won't treat this like school and give you a whole lot of homework – at least, no more than necessary.)

You probably don't know this, but right where you found this message is where Mr. Maypenny sat when he was a little boy, right here in this one room shack. Doesn't look like much now, but he used to tell me some great stories about this place. The way he told them, I could just imagine him pulling little Mary Stokes' hair or having to stand in the corner with a dunce cap on. You should ask him share those with you, sometime.

Even though I know you're a gifted student, it's probably not any secret that school wasn't exactly my thing. Obviously, I hated math. But, you know what? When I met Mart, it was like a whole new world opened up for me. Mart has a way of talking about things so that people want to know more about them. He makes me want to look things up and ask questions. I never thought I was smart enough to be a good student, until your brother showed me otherwise. Now, I'm almost sad that I won't get a chance to go to college or earn a degree. I think I could have even done better for myself than just applying for the police academy.

Bobby, you seem to have such a quick mind. You pick up on things pretty easily. Unfortunately, you also get lazy and take the easy way out. I've seen you do it. Like when Trixie has something fun planned for you, and you settle for the quick and easy version because you don't want to wait or work too hard. I think we all get like that, sometimes. You just have to understand that you can't be that way when it really counts. I mean, when you're trying to get to your goals. Your dreams.

I have no doubt you're going to get a good education. With Brian on his way to medical school, and Mart practically already morphing into a mad scientist farmer with a dictionary for a brain, you don't have much of a choice. But, I worry that one day you'll get close to a major success, and you'll settle for something less than what you really desire. Don't do that! Don't take the quick and easy road to your career path. It won't make you happy, I can promise you that. Keep working toward what you want, and you will get there in the end. Remember, there are no shortcuts to true success. Only steady paths of dedication.

And you know, I think a lot of people have Trixie pegged wrong when it comes to working and learning. She may complain about chores and homework, but that girl's no lazy bum. I see through a lot of her huffing and puffing, and I'm sure you do, too. Trixie's not afraid of hard work. And she's really very smart. I think she just has her own way of doing things. We seem to understand each other about stuff like that.

Bobby, my wish for you would be that you find your own desire to learn new things. And, that you develop your own work ethic, too. Never be afraid to keep going when things get difficult, and don't sell yourself short when you face a challenging new situation. You can do whatever you set your mind to. Remember how much I believe in you, and push through the tough times. I know you'll make everyone proud.

I thought long and hard about leaving my class ring to the right person, and I finally decided that it should be you. Look inside the outer pocket of the leather agenda in this box and you will find it. I don't expect you to actually wear it, of course. I just thought you could appreciate it the most. I think you know how hard I worked to earn the money to buy it. (And I hope you and the Bobwhites didn't mind all those times I had to blow you guys off to do all that work.) See, even though Mr. Wheeler offered to buy it for me – he said it could be my birthday present or something – I just felt like it would mean more to me if I paid for it, myself. And it did. I was proud of all my efforts, and I had something nice to show for them, too. I hope you like it. The stone is my birthstone, of course. And, I picked the woven box pattern on the left side because it was Celtic and reminded me of my Irish roots. When you look at this ring, I not only want you to remember me, but I want you to think about your ethical roots. You have a lot of people in your family tree who value education and work really hard. Your dad's certainly one of them. I know he doesn't say a lot or force his opinions on others, but he's quietly taught me more than I could ever repay him for. He reminds me of my own father.

So, want to know how to find my next message? You first have to go to a place holding the perfect examples of the four pillars of learning which are etched around the top of my ring. And where should you look? Ahh! That's what makes the hunt more fun. I hope you've got your thinking cap on, because from here on out, the treasures won't be easy to find. To get to the next cache, you're going to have to check out all the verses I put on the back of this letter, do a waypointing and a projection, and you need to figure out the history of the school crest for Sleepyside High (see it on the right side of the ring?) Sounds like a lot, I know. But, don't give up! Anything worth having (like my ring), is worth working for.

And, Bobby, I hope you'll remember that learning something new always comes with a big responsibility. You have the choice of _losing _your new knowledge, _using_ it, or _abusing_ it. **What you do with what you know is often more important than how much you know.**

Well, I'm feeling good today, so I think I'll try to spend some time outside. Winter's getting near the end, and I just can't be gloomy with the thought of spring coming in a few months. I didn't think I would see Christmas, but now I'm trying to hold out until my birthday. What can I say? I feel blessed!

Thanks for letting me use my knowledge for its most rewarding purpose: to teach someone else what has been learned.

Later,

Dan


	9. Milestones

Dear Bobby,

If you're reading this, then you obviously did your homework! Excellent job! I hope you like this quiet little spot I picked out. There is so much I want to tell you in this letter, and I know that I'm not able to put it all down myself, so don't be confused if some of it is jumbled. Once again, the handwriting isn't mine, but it's still me doing the talking.

First, you are probably wondering why I have sent you to this milestone on Albany Post Road. It just looks like a bunch of numbers carved on some old stone, huh? Oh, it's much more than that. Bobby, even if you just used the compass to get here, and you didn't really understand all the hidden meanings behind the four pillars of learning, you must have researched enough about Sleepyside High and this area to know that a lot more history exists here than what people say about the Headless Horseman legend.

This very road was an important route for the early postal service. Okay, so that may not sound interesting and exciting to you, but to me, it is. History can be really neat, if you know how to study it. I mean, you never know where you're going if you don't know where you've been, right? History's really important like that. And, that stone you're looking at; well, it could probably tell some great tales. Think of all the millions of people that have passed this very stone. It makes me think about how we are all passing milestones in our lives, and if we don't take time to jot them down or celebrate them loudly enough, others will go by and miss them.

I know I'm gonna miss out on some pretty big milestones. I won't get married or have kids; hey, you'll probably do far more than I ever dreamed to do, but that's okay. I'd rather it be you than me. After all, I still learned some of the basics and got to see some pretty big things happen in my lifetime. I'd say I've had a fairly good life.

So, back to the pillars of learning, did you translate the Latin words from the ring? Sapientia, veritas, pax, et scientiae: wisdom, truth, peace, and knowledge. These are not just the four pillars of the local high school, but of the very organization that has brought millions of pieces of mail down this road. It's a little known fact that the supposed motto of the postal service, "Neither snow nor rain nor heat nor gloom of night stays these couriers from the swift completion of their appointed rounds," is actually not their official creed. I guess because it was inscribed on one of the big post offices in New York people think it is their motto, but it's not. It's actually referring to the couriers of the ancient Persian Empire. And, you want to know something else? The four pillars aren't their official motto either. But, that doesn't change the fact that the postal service has always been, and still is, one of the marvels of the modern age. I mean, come on. It's pretty reliable, considering how massive an operation it is. And the fact that everything goes back to those four strengths makes the entity awfully respectable, in my book, anyway.

I guess what I mean is that earning respect is something people can only do if they are that reliable. See, wisdom, truth, peace, and knowledge are all great attributes to have, but they don't matter at all if they aren't applied consistently. So, you should always strive to be dependable, as well as wise, truthful, peaceful and knowledgeable.

Well, I wonder if you like my gift this time. It may not look like a whole lot, but the folded up piece of butcher paper in this box contains a couple hundred years of my family's history. I made this family tree in my history class a few years ago. Of course, it's kind of depressing that my father's line ends with me. It would have been nice if I could've had a son to carry on his name. Maybe, you could spend some time with Uncle Bill and help him research the Regan line. I'll bet we have more relatives out there than we know of. Have you ever made a family tree? Maybe you should think about it.

And, Bobby, since we're talking about important stones and remembering the past, I really want to let you know that I don't expect you to spend a whole lot of time at my graveside when I'm gone. I mean, it's just a hole in the ground by a rock with numbers carved on it, a rock like this mile marker. It serves as a reminder, but I don't want you to ever think that's where I'll be. I'll be somewhere else. And, you have to believe me when I say that it will be a better place. It's a place of ultimate comfort and peace.

Do you know what the concept of peace makes me think of? It reminds me of what happened after Trixie and I pulled you out of that hole in the cave. You seemed pretty comfortable with us, but I noticed that your whole body really relaxed when you were put in your father's arms. It was a huge difference. You went right to sleep and didn't stir a bit. And when I get to Heaven, I'll be in my Father's arms. Think of how much your father makes you feel at ease, and you'll have only a tiny idea of how I'll be feeling. Don't worry about me. I'll be at peace.

And, in little ways, here and there, I'll still be around. Just like that mail service that has continued on bravely. It's not the same as it was when these milestones were carved out, but it's still there. The millions of heartfelt communications continue to circulate up and down this road. Look in your heart, and I'll be there, too.

So, what kind of obstacles do you think the early postmen had to face? I mean, beyond the standard snow, rain, heat, or gloom? I think there were far more dangerous setbacks threatening them than just the weather. That's something I'll talk more about next time. For now, I've got a game I want you to play. It's a game of logic. You'll find a start to it in the Bible – in Titus 1:12 - where the Greek philosopher Epimenides is quoted as saying that Cretans are always liars. Think about it and do some research on "the liar's paradox." It will lead you to some startling ideas. Follow the coordinates on the back of this letter, and don't forget to check out a very special place where mail is picked up for a very special sleigh driver. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. Don't try to cut corners. You'll have to be methodical and precise to find the next cache.

Only look back long enough to remember where you're going, but not long enough to make you turn back.

Later,

Dan


	10. Tempted to stay

Dear Bobby,

Get ready for a long one this time. I've got a lot to say, so bare with me.

Are you frustrated with the liar's paradox, yet? I didn't push it on you to confuse you, but I really wanted it to make you think. Is it working? I remember the first time I ever got mad about not being able to solve a philosophical problem like that, and that is why I've brought you here to the bluffs. This is where a lot of such things started to make sense to me when I first came to Sleepyside.

See, I was feeling sorry for myself, and I came out here to actually consider doing something really stupid. I didn't jump, obviously, but I came close. I'd felt like there was nothing about me worth saving, and I almost gave into the temptation to give up.

That's what I want to talk to you about. Temptation in the face of unsolvable issues. And, I'll get to that later. But first, let's get back to that paradox. See, we could argue such a paradox about anything, and still not come up with a satisfactory answer, but it doesn't change the facts that exist about the issues we argue about. And that was the conclusion I had to come to before I could accept all the negative things I knew about myself.

Let me give you an example. Let's say you change the basic liar's paradox where you try to figure which person is the liar, the one who's speaking or the one he calls a liar, and you put the existence of Santa Claus in there. (Oh, yeah, since you obviously found your way here from the coordinates I hid by the North Pole letter box at the local post office, I guess you figured out he was the famous sleigh driver I was referring to in the last letter, huh?) Anyway, whether Santa Claus exists depends on which side of the paradox is most likely true. But, from the facts given in the basic argument, your journey through the paradox always brings you to a stalemate in the end.

Or does it?

See, Bobby, it doesn't matter if the answer you come up with is definitive or not. What matters are the unchangeable facts. Whether or not Santa Claus exists, or once existed and doesn't anymore, or never existed at all, doesn't change the fact that the concept of Santa Claus in every child's heart is as real as you and I are. To argue his actual existence is a waste of time. I mean, science and philosophy are great and all, but sooner or later, a little common sense goes a long way.

So, I had to use a little common sense that day when I thought every side of every argument was against me. When I thought I wasn't good enough and all I was doing was bringing everyone around me down, I had to stop trying to see who was right about me and figure out what truths would remain no matter what was real. And that's when I finally understood my mother's faith in God. I realized that it didn't matter what Uncle Bill or the Bobwhites or Mr. Maypenny or anybody else thought about me. God loved me. And if the creator of the universe could waste his time on me, then I had no right to think I couldn't love me, too. It changed my life.

But, don't think I didn't have other temptation problems after that. Some of them while sitting right here looking out over these bluffs. I remember one time I was tempted to stay out past curfew to spend a little more time with Hallie. We had enjoyed watching the sunset and were so comfortable just talking and being together that we lost track of time. I knew she had to get on a plane and fly home to Idaho the next day, and I didn't want to let her go. It just felt right having her there in my arms (nothing kinky, mind you, it was windy and I was keeping her warm). But, I had to do the right thing and get her back to Crabapple Farm before I was out at a time that violated my parole. Honestly, I know Mr. Maypenny wouldn't have ratted me out, but it still wouldn't have been right. Not for me, and certainly not for Hallie, either. And there were a lot of other times my parole got in the way of our relationship, too. Hey, I don't want to go into a lot of details, not just because are you too young to know, but, well, it's actually none of your business. Of course, I also want you to understand that it was a good thing that I always had some accountability over my head to keep me from falling into temptation. Bobby, whenever you're tempted, remember this: God will always give you a way out. It may not an easy way, or even one you like, but He always gives us a way out of temptation. The question is, will you take it?

You know, in my last letter I talked about the obstacles those early mail carriers had to face on Albany Post Road, and I wonder if you've done any research on that. It wasn't just bad weather they had to fight to get the mail through. And I'll bet a lot of those early riders were so sick of being held up and threatened by bandits that they were tempted to give in quickly or even give up altogether. The ones that stuck it out knew the secret of temptation. No matter what others do or threaten to do to you, the only person you have control over is yourself. So giving in to temptation is giving up on the one thing you had control over. See how that works? Battling temptation is actually battling self control. It gets easier with time, and the more you do it successfully, the less of a struggle it becomes. You'll see.

Alright, so let's get back to the whole thing about temptation in the face of unsolvable problems. Bobby, I know you are battling the temptation to be angry and bitter about what's happened to me. I really wish you wouldn't do that. Death may seem like an unsolvable paradox, but it's not. Grief can bring about so many temptations from anger to bitterness to isolation. Believe me, I know. I've been through them all. But, I'm not a liar. And God's not either. If the existence of Heaven is such a paradox for you, then you are missing the point of the facts surrounding the argument. In John chapter 14, it all becomes clear. Jesus talks about how He is the idea of truth itself. He says that He goes to prepare a place for us, and if it weren't true, He would have told us. How can truth tell a lie? It's no paradox. It's no myth. Don't be tempted to discredit it because it goes beyond your understanding.

And don't be tempted to give up on the process. Grief takes time. No matter how hard it gets, you know you have dozens of people who love you and will be there for you. Talk to them. Confide in them. I know you fight with Mart a lot, but you have no idea how much your brother loves you. It may be easier sometimes to be serious with Brian or to show emotions with Trixie, just don't shut Mart out just because he acts so silly all the time. He'd do anything for you. Let him. And if you do, I think you'll find that he's going to face some of the same temptations you will.

So, my gift to you this time is one of my favorite pictures of me. It may sound egotistical to say that, but believe me, it's not because I think so much of myself but because of the reason behind the picture. As you can tell, I'm sitting by these bluffs at sunset. Hallie took it that day I was telling you about. Yeah, it's really cheesy, I'll admit. I put on that macho look to impress her, but hey, she told me to pose.

Anyway, when you see this picture, I hope you'll resist the temptation to let your feelings about my death slow you down. Don't be angry that I'm gone. Don't feel sorry for me. Remember me like I was in the photo. I was really happy and I did the right thing that night. Be proud of me.

And be proud of me for the way I've faced the end of my journey. I'm not giving in to the temptation to cling to this world with everything I've got. I'm not holding out hope against hope that this beat up body will survive. I'm not allowing myself to believe the lie that this life is all there is. Bobby, I see people like that when I go to the hospital, and they are heartbreaking to watch. They would rather suffer than have faith. They have no hope. It's an awful way to live and an even more terrifying way to die.

But, they aren't half as sad to watch as their loved ones who are too afraid to let them go. Those are the ones that hurt me the most. They put the people they love through torture so that they can have one more day with them. If they only knew what they were keeping those poor souls from.

Well, I don't know any other way to say this than to just go through with it. I'm not going to have time for any more letters. Things are happening fast right now, and even though I look okay on the outside, stuff is shutting down on the inside. It will all be over soon. I know it. I'm not scared. But, it is hard for me to know that many of the people I love aren't ready to let me go yet. I'm just operating on the faith that God will take care of them. He will, you know.

It's going to be alright.

You're going to be alright.

But, don't think your work is done, yet. I still have one more trick up my sleeve. You see, when I first decided to set up this treasure hunt, I hid my last message to you first. While I was still feeling strong enough to do it right. And it's in a really good place. It will be the hardest one to find. I hope you're up for the challenge.

And don't forget what I've said in the past, because you're going to have to use all the information I've given you to help you find the last cache. It's going to require faith, hope, education, wisdom, perseverance, self control, and love. You'll question yourself, your compass, and even me, but don't give in to the temptations that will come and let yourself give up on the hunt. Keep trying. You can do it. Remember to stay calm when you're frightened, angry, or scared. Remember to let go of your regrets and grow out of your mistakes. Like I told you in the lessons of the well and the little plants in Mart's garden, once you're at the bottom, the only place to go is up. And don't be afraid to change directions or try something different.

So, here are the verses I want you to read. You should check out Matthew 14: 22-33. This story and these numbers are going to help you find the last package. There are three locations you'll need and all the coordinates can be calculated from the formula on the back of this letter. Be smart with the first projection, and don't panic if it leads you into a surprise.

Well, that's it. I wish I could do more for you. I wish I could make this easier. Remember to stay strong and use your instincts, but don't make the same mistake Peter made.

I'll be waiting,

Dan


	11. I've finished the race

_In that moment, Bobby couldn't believe how much the resemblance between Dan and his son arrested his senses and began playing tricks on him. It was as if Dan himself had returned and was sitting across from him, speaking in his own special voice the words that were falling from Daniel's lips as he read:_

Dear Bobby,

I'm proud of you. I know it took a lot of courage and hard work for you to get here, but you did it! I knew I could count on you. Did you get a chance to enjoy the view from the tops of the trees? Pretty spectacular, huh? Just imagine the views I'm getting in Heaven as you're reading this.

Bobby, I wish I could make this treasure hunt last forever, but I can't. As much as it hurts to say goodbye, I think I'm finally ready (and, whether you know it or not, I know you're ready, too). Nothing here on earth can last. Only love and friendship remain when everything else is gone. So, when times get tough, or you face a difficult decision in life, I want you to remember that. The only things that really matter here on earth are love and friendship.

I hope you understood the messages I left for you about trusting God. You obviously figured out how to look up and avoid sinking like Peter did, but can you do that in your daily life? Can you remember to keep your eyes focused on what really matters? More than anything else, I want you to be happy. I don't want you to be scared. I don't want you to sink into despair the way I did.

But, let's be honest.

You have sunk a little bit, haven't you?

When I died, you were angry. You were hurt. You didn't understand why God didn't heal me.

You felt betrayed.

It's okay. I knew you would.

Because, that's how I felt when my parents died.

Remember when I told you I gave my life to God the day I almost jumped off the bluffs? I didn't tell you everything that happened. See, before Mart showed up and found me out there praying, I had a very strange experience. I literally walked to the edge to jump, when I felt someone pulling me back from behind. It was as if two arms had grabbed me under my arms and lifted me up. I never saw Him, but I knew it was God. And, that's when I realized something: He loved me enough to let me be broken - so He could lift me up again.

Is that how you feel? Broken?

I hope you know, it almost has to be that way, sometimes. We have to die to ourselves before we can be made new. And, this physical death I'm going through is just another shedding of my old self so that I can be born again in Christ. I hope, someday, you can understand what all of this means.

Until then, just know that everything is going to be alright. I promise.

And, don't ever think that I've always understood all of these spiritual things, myself. In fact, I think I was more confused than you could ever be. Look, I'll prove it to you.

In this package, you'll find one of the most important things I own: my Bible. (I gave my mother's Bible to Uncle Bill. I thought it was only right, since it had his family's history written in it.) If you read all the things I wrote in the margins, you'll see that I was once a pretty angry and confused person. My mother would have bathed me in holy water if she had only known half of what I'd written in this book. I questioned God; I called Him out; I even told Him I once hated Him (don't worry; I erased that when I finally came to Christ).

The point is; I haven't always had a perfect relationship with God. And, I haven't always been unafraid of death. Check out what I wrote in response to Psalm 23. It was the verse the priest read at my mother's funeral, and at the time, it had made me angry. I hadn't wanted a shepherd. I didn't want to be led to still waters, and I certainly didn't want to journey through the valley of death.

Is that how you feel, too?

Bobby, it's okay to be angry with God sometimes. Remember Jacob in the Bible? The one God renamed Israel? He once had a full on wrestling match with God. Of course, he limped forever afterwards, but that's not the point. We all have our fights with God when we aren't sure of His will. One day His purpose will be clear to you, and you'll quit fighting Him. You'll see that He knows best. Be patient.

Just know that sometimes, in answering one person's prayers, He ignores another's.

It doesn't mean He isn't there. He's always there. And, He always listens to us.

Speaking of which, I hope you were listening to the words of the verses that were read at my funeral. I chose them with great care. If you didn't notice, they were the same "Roman's Road" verses I have already shared with you. They're important, so I hope you will look them up in this Bible.

And when you do, I hope you'll see the guy who wrote the comments out beside those key verses was a very different person from the punk who scribbled out his anger beside Psalm 23.

It's funny how God's love changes things.

He certainly changed me.

And, so did our friendship.

Before I met you and your family, I didn't think I mattered to anyone, anymore. But, you came along, and you needed me. And, knowing that you were looking up to me made me want to be a better person. Thanks for making me feel so important.

And, thanks for never giving up on this treasure hunt.

I know it wasn't easy to find this last message. Just like it isn't always easy to forgive or forget the people we love. As I was hammering in the logging nails to make the arrows that would lead you to this message, I thought of the nails that were hammered into Jesus' wrists and feet. Of the suffering He faced because of me. It was as if I was the one who drove in the nails in, myself. And yet, despite what my sins have put Him through, He loves me anyway. It's amazing. What forgiveness!

And, Bobby, even if you've ignored everything I've tried to explain to you; even if you've fallen into all the pitfalls I've tried to protect you from; even if you hate me for leaving you – I forgive you.

Yes, I forgive you.

And, yes, I'm still proud of you.

And, of course, I still love you.

As if you were my own flesh and blood, I will _always_ love you.

So, now it's time to say goodbye. I wish I had a little bit more time to prepare you for all you will face. But, I trust that God's timing will suffice. I guess I feel a lot like Paul must have felt as he was trying to cram all of his final thoughts into a single letter to his friend Timothy. So, if you want to know where I'm coming from, read 2 Timothy. As you read it, imagine it was written for you, and you will know my true heart.

Here's a preview:

" In the presence of God and of Christ Jesus, who will judge the living and the dead, and in view of his appearing and his kingdom, I give you this charge: Preach the word; be prepared in season and out of season; correct, rebuke and encourage—with great patience and careful instruction. For I am already being poured out like a drink offering, and the time for my departure is near. I have fought the good fight, I have finished the race, I have kept the faith."

2 Timothy 4: 1-2 and 6-7

God bless you, Bobby. I will forever be grateful for knowing you. And, I believe beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are going to do great things. Keep your head up and your heart open.

Until we meet again in Heaven,

Love,

Dan

_The End_


End file.
